Running From the Past
by kiwi333
Summary: Kensi has kept her past and her abilities a secret from everyone but Hetty for years. Now a new case forces Kensi to confront her past demons that she thought had disappeared. Please r&r
1. Chapter 1

She had wished time and time again that she would be different, that she did not have to live a constant lie. It was exhausting trying to hide her true self from those who loved her. Kensi had her reasons though, she kept her secret to herself because she knew that her past would come back to haunt her and perhaps attack her family and that was something she would never forgive herself for.

This day started just like the others did, Kensi entered work with her partner close behind her. The two of them had recently come to terms with their feelings with one another and were currently trying to figure out how to have a relationship outside of work. Kensi was happy though, for the first time in her life she knew that she could trust someone and that they would not leave.

Once Kensi got to the bullpen she pulled out the crossword and began to get to work. For as long as she could remember Kensi has had a gift for languages, the team knew that she spoke a few (in reality she spoke 9 including English, French, German, Portuguese, Spanish, Italian, Russian, Hungarian, and Greek) but the only person who knew about her full abilities were Hetty. Hetty was also the only person who knew about Kensi's other abilities. As a child Kensi was tested and it was found that her intelligence staggering. She had an IQ around 187 and had extensive background with computers and advanced technology.

No one else could know about this though, after her dad died Kensi's world got very dark for a long period of time. Due to this troubled past Kensi protect her secret with everything that she had. She had a past that could damage her team in ways that she couldn't think about. Kensi had been running from her past and all her past actions for so long it seemed to be all she knew how to do. However it was only a matter of time before it would be too much.

NCISLANICSLANCISLANCISLANCISLANCISLANCISLA

"Hey partner are you almost done with the newspaper I want to check out the comics before you get frosting from your donuts all over it." Deeks called across the room at his partner. They had established a morning routine a long time ago, she would read and do the crossword first while he got coffee for the both of them. Then, once she was done he would read the comics and other interesting section while Kensi finished her breakfast (which was more like dessert in his mind).

"Yeah I am, and for the record I do not get donut all over the newspaper. Sometimes the paper just feels weird." Kensi said walking over to Deeks' desk and handed him the paper. She could feel a bolt of electricity course up her arm from where Deeks had brushed his fingers oh so casually over her arm. Soon heat began to rise in Kensi's cheeks as she glanced at her partner and worried how she became so lucky to know this man.

"Kensi that excuse was weak; everyone knows that donuts leave clear evidence all over the paper." Callen shouted over the newspaper he was reading himself. This too was part of the usual morning routine, everything thus far felt very normal.

"Wow Fern I am impressed that you got 72 down, pretty sure Sam didn't get that one." Deeks said scanning over the crossword the Kensi did religiously every morning. He was always amazed that she could get the words that he is pretty sure he has never once heard of.

"Watch it Deeks, I'm not even sure that you can spell half the words that are in the newspaper." Sam said to the detective. It was true though, Kensi always got the words that Sam had trouble with.

Suddenly there was a clapping sound that came from the direction of the staircase. As the team turned to look at where this noise was coming from Eric spoke.

"Sorry to put an end to the usual morning activities but there is a case that needs your attention in OPS" With that the agents and the detective set down their newspapers and coffees to follow Eric upstairs.

NCISLANICSLANCISLANCISLANCISLANCISLANCISLA

"What do you have for us Nell?" Callen asked trying to piece together all the picture that were littered up on the screen. As everyone else listened to Nell rattle off facts about the case Kensi felt her blood run cold. Up on the screen was pictures that would no doubt bring up the past that she had been so desperately trying to escape for years.

"What are your thoughts about this case Kens?" Deeks asked seeing how his partner had a look of focus on her face. She got like this sometimes when she was trying to piece things together, Deeks thought that it was amazing to see her finally figure it all out.

"Nell and Eric did this case have anything to do with a military hospital?" Kensi asked hoping and praying that the next words Eric and Nell said would calm her down and she could stop thinking that her world was falling apart.

"It did in fact, it is thought that the officers that were killed had their medical files stolen from a hospital located in the Middle East. Someone would have to have hacking skills that were pretty impressive in order to get past the security tools set in place." Eric said, that information alone caused Kensi to almost fall to the ground. This is what she was afraid of. Her past had finally caught up with her and now with this case she would be forced to confront demons she thought she had buried years ago.

"Ms. Blye I think you and I should have a word in my office." Hetty said out of nowhere causing Deeks to jump a mile.

NCISLANICSLANCISLANCISLANCISLANCISLANCISLA

"Hetty you said that something like this would not happen. When I first came to you as a rookie agent you said that my past and my gift would be protected." Kensi exclaimed to her boss. The last thing that she needed was for her team to find out that before NCIS Kensi was involved with people that did illegal hacking in order to gain military intelligence. Eventually Kensi gave up the life of crime but it was not before she created technology that could allow people to get through any computer technology.

"Ms. Blye I assure you that I did believe that at the time it would not happen. Yet it seems like someone from your past has held onto what you created and has decided to target us. Now it is your decision if you want to tell the team about this but I do think that it is for the best." Hetty said looking across at an agent who had so many secret buried inside of her that it was a miracle that none of them came out before today.

"Hetty the people who are doing this will stop at nothing to get what they want. The team does not need to know about this or else they will be caught in the crossfire. I need to keep this from them in order for them to be safe." Kensi told her boss hoping and praying that the need to protect her team….her family came across. These people who were doing this probably knew that Kensi would be the one investigating, this was the day that Kensi had to face the payback that these people were trying to serve her.

"Ms. Blye it is up to you but I want you to remember that this team is your family. My dear it can be quite lonely trying to face the world and its dark places all alone." Hetty told her, yet Kensi was up and out of her chair before Hetty could finish. It looked like Kensi would be doing this her own way.

NCISLANICSLANCISLANCISLANCISLANCISLANCISLA

"Alright so I think that Kensi and Deeks should be the ones who contact the military hospital where the files were stolen while Sam and I check out what happened to our fallen officers." With that Callen and Sam where out of OPS and getting ready to discover that this case would be nothing like they had seen before

"Kens are you sure that you are ok? I mean after your secret talks with Hetty you seem so far away." Deeks asked his partner while they made their way towards aa phone in order to contact whoever was in charge at the hospital.

"Deeks I promise that I am fine. I just really want to focus on this case." Kensi knew that her partner would not believe her when she said that she was fine but she hoped he would get the message and leave it alone. She cared about Deeks too much for him to get caught up in something that should have been ancient history.

NCISLANICSLANCISLANCISLANCISLANCISLANCISLA

 **A/N THIS STORY IS BROUGHT TO YOU FROM A PROMPT THAT ANNAJADEKIN SENT TO ME A WHILE AGO. I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN WRITIGN I WAS JUST GOING THROUGH A VERY HARD TIME IN MY LIFE. I HOPE YOU ALL UNDERSTAND AND LIKE THIS STORY**


	2. Chapter 2

After a few tries Eric had find found the military base where the hospital was located. Kensi and Deeks were about to facetime with people who had been hacked. Kensi stood there in OPS holding her breath hoping that this call would not be the one that would force her to open up to her team about what she had done. It is not like Kensi hadn't thought about telling the team or at least Deeks about what she had done. But the one thing that has always stopped her was threat that still haunted her at night.

NCISLANCISLANCISLA

*Flashback to 8 years ago*

"Yo Blye why don't you come over here and finish that hack that you started last week." A male voice called Kensi over to a computer that was capable to do the unthinkable if someone wanted to.

"So what is this hack going to be used for anyway? Am I going to have to outsmart the military or is it the CIA again?" Kensi laughed as she came closer to the computer and the man sitting in the chair in front of it. As she got closer to the man she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips to his cheek.

"Let's be real here sweets, you can outsmart anyone that you come in contact with. This one is for getting medical records and reports out of the military hospitals located over see." The man turned and pulled Kensi onto his lap. It was just after her father died that Kensi got sucked into this world. Gregory, the man that she was currently wrapped around found her on the streets one night and brought her home. He was the first person outside of her family members that knew about her abilities.

"Oh I should be able to do that." Kensi said turning both of them towards the computer and got to work. As she type in various things she questioned how on earth so was so lucky to find a man like Gregory.

NCISLANCISLANCISLA

"So you should be able to be in contact with people at the hospital within a few minutes." Eric said when they all waited for a face to appear on the screen. Kensi composed herself and stared at a blank screen. Finally a face of a woman appeared and Kensi knew she had escaped Gregory for a least a little bit longer.

"Agent Blye and detective Deeks, Hetty called earlier and mentioned that the two of you would be in contact with us shortly. I'm sergeant Kim, so I guess you guys are trying to figure out how someone got past our military security system." This young woman rattled off this information without hestitation.

"Actually it is not as hard as you think, all you really need to do is find a wormhole in the system and explore from there. A simple email could open up doors for hackers to get into." Kensi said without thinking. After she cut off contact with Gregory Kensi had also stopped all her work with hacking and technology. A simple slip like this could cause her the ability to hide.

"Wow Kens I had no idea that you and Nell had switched brains for the day." Deeks said impressed that Kensi must have been paying attention when Nell or Eric had talked about hacking in front of them. Usually Deeks zoned out when things like that came up in casual conversation.

"Oh bite me Deeks, so what can you tell us about the hack that was used to get into your system. Was there anything that really stood out?" Kensi asked knowing that most of the time a hacker would leave a signature of sort on one of their hacks. It was like telling the rest of the community that they were the hacker that caused this to happen.

"Now that you mention it there was something that did not make sense to any of our guys over here who have been working on it. There was an extra line of coding that spelt out snipper. We have no idea what it means but hopefully that will help you guys figure out who this is." With that information alone Kensi knew that this hack was one of hers. Yet it did not seem possible, all of her hacks that she did complete did not have the ability to bypass military security. That was unless Gregory was somehow able to complete the one that they had been working on when Kensi finally got out of his hacking underworld.

"Thank you for your help." Deeks said as the screen returned to blackness, he then looked over at his partner and saw a ghostly look cross her features. He knew that something about this case was hitting home for Kensi yet he had no idea what it was. He and his partner both shared the ability to hide their past so far within themselves that it was almost impossible for them to talk about.

"Deeks I need to talk to the rest of the team right away." Kensi said running out of OPS and headed towards Hetty. She knew that it was time for her team to understand what was happening and the part that Kensi had in it.

NCISLANCISLANCISLA

"Kens what is it? You know that you can tell us anything and we will stand by you." Sam said when him and Callen came back to the bullpen. They had been told that Kensi had some information that would help them with this case.

"Ok before I tell you guys anything I want you to understand that there is a reason why I never told you about this before. A long time ago I used to be involved with a group of underground hackers who were targeting the military. It was just after my dad died and I found a man who was interested in my abilities." Kensi began hoping that she was making the right call and her team would not suffer too much because of her actions.

"What abilities?" Callen asked not fully understand what Kensi was talking about. For as long as he had known Kensi she had no ability with computers.

"I have an IQ of 187, a knack for languages and have extensive knowledge about computers. Anyway this man, Gregory and I had a relationship that was toxic. Yet I stayed with him and we created hacks that could take down almost any military firewall. The hack that was used in this case….it is one of mine. I think that Gregory has come to find me." Kensi said knowing that this was going to be hard for her team to understand.

"What does an old boyfriend want with you now? Haven't you put all of that stuff behind you?" Deeks asked having a hard time taking in that Kensi had been keeping something like this from him after all that they have been through.

"When I wanted out of the hacker group Gregory tried to keep me in. He said that one day he would show the world what I was really up to and then he threatened that he would find me and make me regret ever crossing him. It has almost been 10 years since I have last been around any of this and I want you guys to know that I am not the same person who made these things." Kensi said trying to get her team to know that she was in a dark place in her life where she would do just about anything in order for her to feel like someone loved her. The hacker life gave her the chance to do something with her life.

"Kens we get that you were in a dark place but how could you not tell anyone about this?" Sam asked thinking about how hard it must have been for Kensi to have to keep all of this information inside of her for so long.

"Hetty knew, she is the one that pulled me out and gave me the chance to be an agent. I guess I never told you guys because I didn't want Gregory to be able to use you guys against me." Kensi said, however as she spoke she saw Deeks get up and leave the bullpen. She knew that Deeks would be the one that would take this to heart the most. After everything that they had been through they had made a promise to tell each other everything-even the bad stuff. However what Deeks didn't understand is that Kensi did all of this to protect him from what was out there. Quickly she followed him out of the building hoping that he would not shut her out completely when she tried to get him to understand why she couldn't let him know.


	3. Chapter 3

"Deeks! Deeks you need to listen to me. I didn't mean for this to happen. If I had it my way you and the team would never have to know about what I did and what I can do. None of this was supposed to come out, Hetty promised me that this wouldn't happen. Please Deeks just give me a chance to explain about this!" Kensi shouted after her partner as he started to travel father and father away from her. She needed him to understand that she didn't want to hurt him, the last thing that she wanted was for Deeks to leave her over this. Deeks meant too much to her for him to get lost because of her dark past. All she needed was a chance to try to get Deeks to understand why she did what she did.

"That's the problem Kensi! I don't understand why you kept this from me! And I still can't believe that after everything you still don't trust me! You and I are supposed to be able to tell each other things, we are the ones we call when things get really bad. So please explain to me why this just never got mentioned to me. In all the years that we have known each other you have failed to mention this at least once." Deeks was livid, not only had the image he had of Kensi came crashing down but also she had done things that he just didn't think that she was capable of doing. The Kensi that he had come to know like the back of his hand was not the person he thought she was. The Kensi standing before him had kept secrets from him and tried to cover up past wrongs even though Deeks had opened up to her time and time again.

"No Deeks you don't get to pull that with me ok? I get that you are upset that I lied to you but I did it to protect you. You don't know Gregory the way I do, you don't know what he has done to people who try to get in his way. I can't be the one who puts you in danger especially with a man who is as dark as Gregory. Him and I had a relationship that I would not want anyone to go through. This man would take you from me without a second thought. Don't you get it Deeks, I did all of this to protect you!" Kensi wanted nothing more than to go back in time to this morning and get Deeks to understand that this is not what she wanted. That the person he now has to hear about is not the person she is. Kensi had tried for years to erase her past wrongs, she had made herself into a person who helps others instead of destroying them. She just wanted Deeks to look at her like he used to, like she was the best thing that has ever happened to him. Yet as he was looking at her right now all Kensi can see in his eyes is a closed off darkness and an underlying sense of being betrayed.

"Yeah Kens I do get to act this way. I just don't understand how you could keep this from me. I know that you don't like to talk about your past but what about your IQ or all of the rest of it. Because I think that you should have told me about that before everything else happened between us. I won't view you different Kens because to me you will always be the person who takes my breath away. So please don't lie to me about trying to protect me because I think you were just trying to protect yourself just like you always do." Deeks countered back at her. This person who was standing in front of him was someone Deeks considered important to him, perhaps the person who was the most important. However all of these recent events have caused Deeks to rethink his whole relationship with Kensi. To try and see if she had been lying about anything else. This information came as a shock to Deeks whole system, everything from this point would be changed.

"When am I supposed to bring that up Deeks? Over pizza and top model one night? Do I just blurt out hey Deeks guess what I am some sort of freaky genius girl, pass the dipping sauce? Because if I did that you would hate me, and don't you dare say that you wouldn't. Face it Deeks you fell for the version of me that made it easy for us to be together. But with you knowing this about me changes all of that, I'm no longer the girl you first met at the gym….I'm complicated." Kensi said trying to get across to him that there was no right time for her to do this. That too much had happened between them for Kensi to blurt out the truth about who she is. It wasn't like Kensi had never considered the idea of telling Deeks but she also knew that it would cause more harm than good. She just wanted them to stay in their ideal world where Deeks didn't know about what Kensi did in the past and who she is.

"Maybe that would have been better than me finding out with the rest of the team because face it Kensi you and I are not like the rest of the team. I am not like the rest of the team…at least not to you. And of course I still would have fallen for you Kens, because you and I are meant for each other. I would have loved you if you were someone completely different. But now it feels like you are someone I never knew in the first place." Deeks said, he knew that he might be over reacting to the news but he just didn't get how Kensi couldn't tell him. They had their thing and at least to Deeks that meant something. She was the one person who Deeks opened up to about thoughts that he has never told another person. Kensi knew all of the dark things about him, at least all of the important things

"You're not like the rest of the team, you're way more than that. That is the exact reason why I couldn't tell you, if Gregory ever finds out about us he will use it against me and I can't let anything happen to you. You are the one thing that means the world to me and Gregory threatened to take my whole world away. And I'm not different now Deeks, this is just something that you did not know about me before. Please Deeks just come back inside with me and we can work this out because you mean too much to me for me to lose you over something like this." Kensi said to her partner. Just thinking about something bad happening to Deeks because of something Kensi did made her sick to her stomach. He had come too close to death too many times for Kensi to risk his safety. There was a lot of things that Kensi couldn't protect Deeks from, especially with their jobs, but this was the one thing that Kensi could save him from.

"No need to worry about that now because I think for now you and I should just be "the rest of the team" to each other. I'll go back inside Kens but I don't think that you will be the one I go in with." With that Deeks went back inside leaving Kensi outside to figure out what that meant for the two of them. She just stood there in disbelief that Deeks had actually walked away from her. In all the years that they had known each other, and all the fights that they have had he has never once walked away from her. For the first time in a very long time Kensi felt like she was completely alone. She had no one left to be there for her no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

Deeks went back to the bullpen and tried to cool off from the firing match he just had with Kensi. He had definitely said some things that he regretted after they came out of his mouth. Truth be told he did understand why Kensi kept it from him, it was the same reason why he didn't tell her about killing his old partner until recently.

"Do you have any idea where Kensi is?" Callen asked when he only saw Deeks in the bullpen. It was odd to see the two of them apart when a case was personal to one of them.

"We had exchanged some words in the parking lot but I thought that she was just behind me. Maybe she just needs some time to cool off." Deeks said hoping that Kensi and him would have another chance to sit down and figure all of this out. He hadn't meant to leave her out there but sometimes she just made him so mad.

"Yeah let's hope that's all she's doing." Callen said knowing that there was a chance that Kensi would try to protect the team and go off on her own to solve the case. That of course would have a bad outcome because she needed her team just as much as they needed her.

NCISLANCISLANCISLA

"Blye." Kensi answered her phone after she felt in ringing in her pocket. She had wondered off on her own in order to collect her thoughts. She just kept replaying he fight with Deeks over and over again hoping that if she thought about it more there would be some sort of solution as to how to fix it.

"I always knew that you were somewhat of a lone wolf after you left me. I guess you just never thought that I would be coming back to claim you as my own once again." A muffled male voice spoke to her from the other side of the phone. It had been so long since Kensi had heard that voice, it sent chills down her spine.

"Gregory, what do you want from me? Why are you using my hack?" Kensi asked knowing that Gregory had always been unstable which had been reflected in their past relationship. Yet she didn't think that he would actually try to take down the government.

"YOUR HACK?! If I'm not mistaken I was the one who taught you everything about hacking. I was your mentor, I was the one who thought of this master hack. You were just a tool I needed to achieve this." Gregory started to get out of control at this point. Kensi knew that the next move that she made could make or break this investigation. That her actions would be a means of national security.

"You're right. I know that you taught me everything. I am so thankful that you could be my mentor. How about we meet up and talk about all the years that have gone by." Kensi hoped that she was doing the right thing by trying to get Gregory to take her back into his world.

"I know what you're trying to do here. You want to meet me then you can have your law enforcement friends take me away. I know everything about you Kensi don't think that you have made it all these years without me knowing everything about you and what you've done." Gregory had always been quite obsessive about Kensi. He had a jealous streak that caused Kensi a fair bit of harm in her past. She knew that he had to believe that he was the most important thing to her.

"I'm not with them anymore, we had a falling out after I explained to them that I had to go back to you. You know everything about me Gregory, I know that I have made mistake sin the past but I think that if we gave us another chance that we would be together forever." Kensi hated herself for betraying her team especially since they had no idea where she was or what she was planning on doing.

"If you really mean that Kensi you can meet me at the place where I first met you. Then and only then will I know that you are truly committed to me." With that Gregory ended the phone call. Kensi climbed into her car and started to drive. She knew that she was leaving behind the people who spent their days protecting her but right now she needed to protect them.

NCISLANCISLANCISLANCISLA

"Eric we need you to ping Kensi's phone. She has gone off the grid and we need her help on this case." It had been a couple of hours since anyone had seen or heard from Kensi. They were all starting to get worried, it was not like Kensi to leave them all without telling someone where she was going and when she would be back. They understood that this case was personal but they were a team and a team needed to know where all its members were.

"Well according to the GPS tracker she is at a coffee shop somewhere downtown." Eric said showing the team the map where Kensi's phone pinged. Quickly all the boy filed out of OPS and into the car, they drove hoping that Kensi would be there when they arrived and she could explain what was going on.

However , that wasn't the case. Sam, Callen, and Deeks all walked into the coffee shop expecting to see that Kensi was gone. She had left the phone on the table and left a note on a napkin.

"I am so sorry but I have to do this alone"

All three men stood there and read the note over and over again. They hoped that if they read it enough somehow the words would change and Kensi would walk through the door.

"She can't do this, she has to know that we are going to find her and help." Deeks was beside himself. Of course he did have a sense of guilt because he was the last one to speak to Kensi. He thought that because of the words that they had exchanged he forced her to leave.

"Looks like she can do whatever she wants." Sam said hating that they were now in this mess. Usually it was Callen who ran off on his own to figure things out but even then the team was there to come get him when things went south.

"We have to find her." Deeks said before he grabbed Kensi's phone and headed back towards the car. Once he was in his seat Deeks unlocked the phone and just stared at the picture on the screen. It was of him and Kensi one morning when they went for a run. They stopped for a water break when Kensi decided that se needed to take a picture.

NCISLANCISLANCISLANCISLA

Kensi had been driving for a couple of hours now, and it seemed like the father she got from her team the more she wanted to turn around and go back to them. Yet there was one driving factor that kept her going forward. The threat that Gregory posed on her team, this man was one that was a major danger. When he and Kensi were together she had seen him kill multiple people for little mistakes. She hated to think about what Gregory had in store for her since her betrayal was so large.

The faster she went the more Kensi started to panic, all she wanted was to look over in the passenger seat and see that her partner was there beside her making a comment that caused Kensi to punch him in the arm. She hated herself for doing this to Deeks but she hoped that one day he would come to realize that she left him to save him. That Kensi had been running from her past for so long that she finally had the courage to face it.

NCISLANCISLANCISLANCISLA

"Eric please tell me that you can get something off of Kensi's phone." Deeks ran up to OPS thinking that if anyone could find Kensi the wonder twins would be able to do it. He just needed someone to be able to tell him where his partner was that way he could go out and get her back.

"I'm sorry Deeks but I don't think that we can do a whole lot." Nell said knowing that Deeks just need the smallest amount of hope in order to save Kensi, but at this point it looked like she was really gone.


	5. Chapter 5

"I see that you have finally arrived Kensi, I hope that the drive wasn't too long or unpleasant. Now that you are here I hope you and I can get down to business." Kensi approached an underground building equipped with a communication box. Kensi could hear Gregory talking to her from the other side. It had been a lot of years since Kensi had been here, in fact the last time that she stood here was the first time that Gregory brought her. This very place was the beginning of a very dark time for Kensi.

"The faster you let me in the faster that you and I can reunite." Kensi said knowing that it would be best if she pretended that she was in love with Gregory. She did not have a clue what Gregory would do to her when she did get inside but Kensi knew that it would not be food.

"Always an eager one I see, alright then you may enter." With that a buzz sounded and the door opened up. Kensi slowly entered the building knowing that this very well could be the last time she would ever be able to turn around and walk away.

With a deep breath Kensi went through the door and waited to come face to face with a man that had been haunting Kensi's dream for what seemed like forever. Slowly she walked through the building but was stopped by two large looking man. Kensi prepared herself for a fight that would she would most likely lose, these guy were at least twice her size and Kensi was on edge. Her mindset had a lot to do with the way she fought in hand to hand combat.

Yet the men did not try to fight her, they simply checked her for weapons and a wire then led her the rest of the way to Gregory. With each step Kensi could feel her nerves getting worse, she just wanted to get this meeting over with and then she would be able to gage what kind of mental state Gregory was in.

"Gentle man I think you can leave the two of us now. Kensi won't be too much trouble, right?" With that Gregory emerged from the dark shadows. He was still the same man that Kensi remembered, he was tall and handsome in an obvious way. With dark hair and a jaw line that used to give Kensi butterflies. The classic prince charming on the outside but Kensi knew that inside he had wicked side, on that caused pain to those who got too close to him or crossed him.

"No trouble at all, it's nice to see you again Gregory. It has been too long since we have last seen each other." Kensi knew that whatever happened next would set the tone for the rest of the event to follow. If Gregory decided to get rid of her then the next view moments would be painful and hopefully quick.

"And who's fault was that?" Gregory slowly approached Kensi like an animal circling its prey. Slowly he grabbed Kensi's face then slapped her across the face. Before she could react to what was going on Gregory then slammed his lips too Kensi.

NCISLANCISLANCISLANCISLA

"Mr. Deeks I think you and I should have a talk about what has recently happened." Hetty said ushering Deeks into her office. It seemed like every time he was in this office something involving Kensi was the cause.

"Hetty just please tell me you know something, like where Kensi is hiding out. Tell me that you have secret trackers implanted inside of all us so then you know where we are all of the time." Deeks was begging at this point. He couldn't let Kensi go without a fight, he needed to know that there was some way that Kensi would contact him and return to him safe and sound.

"Mr. Deeks I assure you that I will do the best I can to find Ms. Blye but I also want you to be prepared for the worst. You need to be ready for whatever happens next, Kensi is a very smart girl so she knows what she is doing and you and I both need to have faith that she is doing the right thing." Hetty told him hoping that Deeks would come to understand that there was a possibility that Kensi would be gone for good.

"Hetty you and I both know that Kensi leaving NCIS is not the right thing. She may be the smartest person in the room at any given time but what she is doing right now is probably the stupidest thing that she has ever done." Deeks knew that there was a chance that Kensi had left him for good but hell would have to freeze over before he would ever stop searching for her and trying to bring her back to him.

"Mr. Deeks you and I both have to agree on that." Hetty said sighing thinking about how she would be able to get Kensi out of this mess.

NCISLANCISLANCISLANCISLA

"Well I have to say that was one hell of a greeting." Kensi said smiling at Gregory, she could still feel the sting on her cheek but she pushed the pain out of her thoughts.

"I just wanted to give you a little taste of the pain that I have been feeling ever since you left. I have to tell you Kensi that I loved you, I still love you but what you did, what you put me through is something that can never happen again. Do you understand me? Now that you are here there is no way that I will ever let you go alive again." Gregory said. Kensi smiled thinking that at one point hearing Gregory tell her that he loved her was one of the best things in the world. Yet now that she had returned to him those words felt like the worst thing in the world. Plus his kiss now longer caused her to melt, now it felt like a kiss of death.

"I promise you I won't ever leave you again. I loved you too Gregory more than you can ever know. But I do have to ask you something, what is your next step in this plan of yours? Because we both know that I need some practice if you want me to get back to my hacking prime." Kensi smiled, truth be told she was terrified to hack again. The last time she did it all she wanted was to hurt some people to lessen the hurt that she was feeling after her dad passed. She would do anything to stop the pain from killing her from the inside out.

"Well before I tell you anything, I think you and I should get you some practice in. Your brain had been lacking in the hacking arts for a while I see." Gregory laughed, when he did that all Kensi could think about is how much she missed the way that Deeks would laugh. How by hearing that sound she would feel herself smile despite whatever was happening.

NCISLANCISLANCISLANCISLA

"Deeks you have to know something about this guy, has Kensi really never talked about him before?" Callen asked thinking that maybe just maybe Kensi had let some information slip about Gregory and her past with him.

"No she never mentioned anything. All I know is that after her dad died she was going through a hard time so she was on her own a lot." Deeks explained to them, he knew that he could have told them that Kensi was homeless after her dad died but he swore to her that he would never tell anyone else, even after all that had happened with this case Deeks knew that he would never be able to spill Kensi's secrets.

"What about the car that she took? Are we able to track that?" Sam asked thinking that there was a chance that Kensi kept the car with her instead of dumping for a new one. If there was any chance that Kensi still wanted to be helped by this team she would have some ability to stay in contact with them

"I don't know man, Kensi was raised by a guy who taught her everything about tracking others and not being tracked in return." Deeks said hoping that maybe just maybe Kensi spilled up and they could find her.


	6. Chapter 6

The team was in luck, Kensi had taken her car close to the location of where Gregory was hiding. The only problem was that she left her car in a random parking lot and seemed to have disappeared. Deeks was hopeless searching the content of Kensi's car just praying that he would find something to tell him where his partner was.

Kensi's car looked just like her house. Things were all over the place, wrappers, cds, and even old documents were thrown everywhere without a second thought.

"Deeks do you have anything in there that might be able to tell us where Kensi is?" Callen walked over to the detective. All the members of the team had been on edge since Kensi had gone off on her own. It was odd that Kensi would leave them without a second thought but then again Kensi did know more about who Gregory was than anyone else. Plus she was smarter than most of her team mates so she probably knew that this would be the situation that would produce an ideal outcome.

"All that I really found was a piece of paper with a bunch of numbers on it. I sent a picture to Eric and Nell hoping that they will be able to figure out what it means." Deeks said handing the piece of paper over to Callen who looked at it closely. He couldn't make sense out of what it meant but that didn't stop him from trying.

NCISLANCISLANCISLA

Kensi had been sitting in front of this computer for hours now. Gregory was forcing her to code mindlessly for hours. She had to admit that part of her missed doing this, but not hurting innocent people. She liked the fact that she could outsmart computers and she could solve the puzzle that they posed. However, dealing with Gregory again was a different story. It was like he had two different personalities, one that was like the man who used to be in love with Kensi all those years ago, and the other who hated her because she left him. Whenever he was around Kensi had no idea what version she would be dealing with.

"Since you have been doing so well at this Kensi I think that it is time that you and I play a little game." Gregory smiled at her and Kensi felt her blood run cold. In his hand Gregory was holding a knife and Kensi hated to think what that had to do with the game that they were going to play.

"Here is how this is going to work, I'm going to ask you a question and if I don't like your answer you will have to face the knife, understand?" Kensi only nodded as Gregory tied her up, she knew that if she fought him it would only make things worse for her in the long run.

"First question, what is your relation with Marty Deeks like?" Kensi was shocked, she knew that it was possible that Gregory had knowledge about her team and perhaps some of her family members, but she never thought that he would stalking her so much that he found out about Deeks.

"What does he have to do with anything?" Kensi wanted to protect Deeks no matter the cost to her, she had seen time and time again what Gregory had done to the loved ones of the people who he hated. She just had no idea what he would do to the ones that Kensi loved.

"He has everything to do with this, I found out that you two spend a lot of time together. You two watch tv, spend the night at each other's house, I assume that you two have shared those nights not sleeping." Gregory got in her face and that is when Kensi noticed how dilated his pupils were. She finally figured out the reason why Gregory was being so weird. In the past Gregory had a problem abusing drugs, it was clear that he had returned to that.

NCISLANCISLANCISLANCISLA

"G I have an idea, instead of trying to track Kensi why don't we focus on Gregory? If we find him and figure out how he thinks then maybe we can find out where Kensi is." Sam said, it would be hard trying to find a very intelligent hacker but then again they had Eric and Nell on their side.

"Let's go see what Eric and Nell can find. Deeks! Come on we're going to go see if we can find out more information on Gregory." Callen shouted over to Deeks who was still trying to look through all the stuff Kensi kept in her car.

"I really hope that they can find something, because I have looked through more garbage then I care to admit and haven't found anything useful." Deeks said, although while looking through all that trash he did get the idea to get Kensi a jumbo box of garbage bags for her birthday next year.

NCISLANCISLANCISLANCISLA

"Ok Mr. Gregory Weber, he is a very intelligent man however after digging through his finances we found that he takes out 500 dollars every two weeks in cash. No we can't track what he is doing with that money but it has to be extreme." Nell said hoping that this information could be some that would help save Kensi's life.

"Well in the past those who take out that much money have a nasty habit to fill. I can take to some people in the police force who might be able to tell us what Mr. Weber likes to purchase with his money." Deeks then left the room to go talk to some people who would know what Gregory's drug of choice was.

"Is there anything that you can tell us about this guy?" Sam asked thinking that if they wanted to catch this guy and bring Kensi back they had to know everything there was to know about the man that took her.

"Well we looked into his medical records as well and the doctors have said that Gregory has been having trouble with figuring out what is reality and what is one of his delusions. It also says that they have been trying to get him to admit himself to a facility that will help with his mental illness." Eric said, the team then looked at one another. Mental illness was tough to deal with but once the person suffering with it took drugs into the mix it could very well create a disaster.

NCISLANCISLANCISLANCISLANCISLA

"Deeks is just my partner Gregory. Other than that there is nothing between us. I promise you that I don't have the same feelings towards Deeks that I do about you." Kensi said, she knew that she was stretching the truth a little bit but it was better to play into this fantasy that Gregory had than to go against it.

"I think you and I both know that your relationship with him is not just professional. So I will give you one more chance to tell me what this man means to you. Might I remind you about what I do to those who choose to lie to me?" Gregory said to Kensi while taking his knife and pressed it into the flesh on Kensi's neck.


End file.
